


You're something

by tessalane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Business man, CEO, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry and Liam are best friends and run a successful company, Harry is 26, Harry is unhappy until he meets Louis, Irish Pub, Louis works in a pub, M/M, No angst at all, Waiter Louis, harry is rich, it's cute, louis is 18, side Ziam but only a little, this is literally just a bunch of cute fluff, university student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessalane/pseuds/tessalane
Summary: „No.“, the boy says and playfully crosses his arms over his chest. „It’s over. You’ve had your chance.“ Harry can’t stop smiling as he watches him. „What if I wanted another one?“ „I… I guess you’ll have to be creative.“ Harry grins. „Thank god, I’m the master of creativity.“  // or Harry is one of the most successful and richest men in the world right now, running a company with his best friend Liam. He's not happy until he meets the cheeky bartender Louis dressed as an elf, who's working to go to Uni. //





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in one day. What even is my life. I really really hope you enjoy reading this. This is just a huge ball of fluff and it's disgusting how cute this is. If you need a fanfiction with no major drama go and read this. 
> 
> If you find any mistakes, please forgive me, english isn't my first language and as I said I wrote this in one go. 
> 
> By the way, I got the idea from an instagram post with two pictures (one of Harry and one of Louis) next to each other and the idea of the story.   
> Have a look at this link to get an idea!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BOhmb41gPuU/?taken-by=theyareinfactnotstraight
> 
>  
> 
> Enoy the story! :)) xx

„Mr. Styles, on call three is Mr. Horan. He wants to show you his business plan for project 789.“, Mrs. Smith, his secretary, says as she quietly opens the door to Harry’s office. 

Harry holds up a finger and presses the phone closer to his ear. 

„Mr. Yamamoto, Japan is indeed a rising factor in terms of economy but we as a company need to check if new projects benefit us to at least 51%. I will talk to my partner about your ideas and then I will get back to you. Have a lovely day.“, Harry ends the call, clears his throat and gets up. 

He closes the button to his 25000 Dollar Suit and puts his phone inside the pocket of his jacket and follows Mrs Smith to Mr. Hudson’s office. 

Harry Edward Styles. Only 26 years old and already partner of one of the most successful companies in terms of oil and renewable energies, dedicated to his work and his business and successful as hell. 

He has it all. A big car, a fancy house, a private jet and a house in the Maldives and lots of men and women in bed. He’s satisfied with life. He’s content. He works hard, is ambitious and focuses on his goals in life. 

And one goal is to keep the company going as best as he can. With his charming yet cold ways he manages to make the most difficult projects to work and decide which ideas are worth following and which will bring them disadvantages. 

„Good Morning, Mr Horan. Mrs Smith told me you were ready to talk about new ideas.“, Harry greets him as he pushes the door open without knocking and steps inside the employee’s office. 

„Oi, Mr Styles, good morning to you too. How was the weekend?“, the blonde man asks in his thick irish accent and Harry can’t help the little smirk forming on his face.

Most employees are terrified of Liam and him. They run a billion dollar company, one of the most successful in the world. They’d rather hide behind computers than talk to them. But most of his employees forget that Liam and him are only 26. They don’t see that Harry and Liam grew up in England with normal families and went to school like normal teenagers. They simply decided to work their asses of to support their relatively poor families and have a better life and somehow they managed to become one of the richest men on the world to be living. 

But Mr Horan is different. Harry remembers his job interview as if it was yesterday even though it’s been three and a half years. The blonde irish man stepped inside the room, wearing a suit and a funny looking hat and cheered up the room like a little beam of sunshine. 

When Harry and Liam then told him he got the job, Mr Horan got out a bottle of Tequila and offered them some shots. 

Mr Horan has been one of the best things to happen to the company. 

„It was lovely, thank you for asking. And yours?“, Harry asks, a little restrained. He doesn’t like sharing too much information. 

Niall grins and runs a hand through his blonde hair. „I was home in Ireland. Visited the family and such. And as I was walking through the landscape in Mullingar an idea shot right through me head, Sir.“ 

Harry raises his eyebrows and makes a motion with his hand for Niall to go on. 

„There’s a huge old factory in the middle of nowhere in between Mullingar and Dublin that’s not in use anymore. I think it burnt down 1996 and there wasn’t enough money to build it up again so it’s basically empty. I asked around and couldn’t find an owner until an old lady stepped up and said her husband was the owner of the factory. 

I asked her if she had any plans with it but she declined and said I could have it if I wanted since the thought of the factory reminds her of her dead husband. 

My idea is to take that factory, invest some money to restore the building and invest in a photovoltaic system, geothermal energy and bioenergy and turn the factory into a workplace for many people around the area. And at the same time we could become a new electricity provider for the people around which are about 500.000 estimated. 

We use renewable energy and therefore many people will prefer us over electricity providers which have a bad image. 

This could bring us a lot of money, Styles.“ 

Harry runs a finger over his bottom lip and furrows his brows. He hums in agreement. 

„Here’s the businessplan. I made it yesterday in under four hours therefore it might not be perfect yet but you’ll get the idea, Sir.“, Mr. Horan says as he gives him a black folder. 

Harry takes it and takes a quick look at it. „Mr Horan, I like the idea. I will read through the businessplan and think about it. I’ll also talk to Liam about the project and then I’ll come back to you.“ 

„Alright, thanks!“, Niall says as a smile spreads over his face. 

Harry nods and gets up. 

Before he exists the room, he turns around and says. „I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me. Good work.“ 

 

——————

„Gemma, will you please shut up already. I’ll be there, I promise.“, Harry mutters into the telephone as he marks another line in Mr Horan’s business plan. 

So far, he likes the idea and thinks that it would benefit them a lot. They already have a few factories in Ireland but mostly in the North and the West. Therefore he thinks that the idea might work. 

„But Harry, you said that before and then you didn’t show up. It’s my 30th birthday, okay? And I’m telling you now FOUR Months before that I really really really want you to come. I want you to be there. Please.“, Gemma pleads and Harry sighs. He massages his forehead and takes a sip of his water. 

He hates disappointing his family, but there have been very important meetings on Gemma’s and his Mum’s birthdays and he tried anything to change them but there was no way. The Japanese were only willing to fly to Europe around that time. 

„I promise, I’ll be there. I’ll get a replacement if I have to.“, Harry reassures and he means it. 

 

They quickly hang up the phone soon after since Harry has a lot of reading to. He reads all of it in one go and jumps a little as he hears a knock on the door. 

„Harry, are you still here?“, Liam shouts and then opens the door. „What the fuck? It’s 9 pm, you’ve been here for five hours now. Get some rest.“ 

„Liam, I think Mr Horan has a great new idea. We should give him the money, it’ll work.“, Harry announces right away, ignoring Liam’s stern voice. 

„Harry. Did you listen to what I said? You need to rest. When was the last time you left the office like everyone else? All you do is work.“ 

„You work, too. A lot actually.“, Harry argues and leans back into his chair. 

Liam shakes his head. „Yeah, but I know when I need to stop. And you don’t.“ 

Harry sighs and takes the folder, gives it to Liam and nods at him. „Please have a look. I’d like to give the project a go.“ 

Liam refuses to take it. „If you’re convinced, then the project will work. I have no doubts.“ 

„I want you to take a look anyway. I need your opinion.“

Liam gives him a soft smile and his chocolate brown eyes turn gentle. „Harry, I really love ya, bro.“ 

Harry shakes his head and grins. „Will you shut up with your stupid feelings and emotions?“ 

„Why?“, Liam complains and takes a step closer. „I really do. I think it’s cute how you rely on my opinion.“ 

Harry just shrugs and sighs. „Please have a look and tell me what you think, alright?“ 

Liam nods. „Okay. I promise. We’ll talk about it tomorrow. But I’m sure I’m just as convinced as you.“ 

„I’m happy for Mr Horan. He deserves this.“ 

„He’ll go crazy when he finds out. I think we should celebrate a litte.“, Liam grins and his eyes turn devilish. 

Harry shakes his head. „Forget it. I have too much work to do.“ 

Liam grunts. „Harry, what was I saying TWO minutes ago? Relax, enjoy, let go. You need something else apart from work. I’ll ask a few other coworkers from the second level if they want join. Tomorrow night. You’ll be there and I’ll personally drag your ass with me if I have to.“ 

 

——————————

„Are you serious?

 

Are you really serious? This is not a joke? There are no cameras around?“, Mr Horan asks as his blue eyes tear open. 

His hands are shaking and he’s wiggling his leg like a little child on Christmas.  
Liam nods. „Yeah, Mr Styles and I have discussed it thoroughly and we decided to approve the project and give you the money. We are very pleased, Mr Horan.“

„Oh my God! I can’t believe it. I’m so happy. Thank you, Sir and Sir, I’m the happiest person!“, Niall shouts in excitement and he looks so happy it reminds Harry of a Golden Retriever. 

„And Mr Horan? Styles and I thought about drinking some glasses together to celebrate your new project. Would you like the idea?“ 

„Go out and drink some? Hell yeah. I mean. Yeah. Sorry for being a little too excited. It just feels unreal.“

Harry and Liam grin and nod their heads. That’s how they felt when they heard their company was accepted by the bank five years ago. 

„And can I ask you something. I mean, only if it’s okay with you. But I feel weird when you constantly call me Mr Horan, no one does that. Would you mind calling me Niall?“, Mr Horan asks and Liam beams like a little ray of sunshine. 

Obviously, Liam would be happy about Niall warming up to them. Liam loved making new friends and since Niall was their age, Liam had talked about going out for some drinks with him for a while. 

It’s always been just Harry and Liam. And for Harry, that was enough. He doesn’t like opening up to new people. He likes his inner circle small. 

But he has known Mr Horan for a very long time now and has always enjoyed his presence. So why not call him Niall? 

„Great, but only if you call us Liam and Harry.“ 

Harry groans inwardly but smiles anyway. It’s not a beginner from level 20. Niall is just one level underneath Harry and Liam, the second. So he guesses it’s alright for Niall to become a little more friendly with his coworkers. 

„Do you have a place already for tonight? Because I know an amazing one close to where I live. It’s an irish pub and they have the best beer and the best music. If you like.“ 

Liam nods enthusiastically. „I always wanted to go to an Irish Pub. Let’s go there, then. Any other people that could come with us?“ 

„Well, Perrie, Eleanor, Danielle and Tom are close friends. And Zayn, obviously.“ 

Ah. Zayn. Liam’s never ending crush. The cute Art director from Level 2 that Liam always swooned about. 

Harry grins and watches Liam as a small blush begins to spread onto his cheeks. 

Liam only clears his throat and nods. „Yeah. Sounds good.“ 

 

—————————

 

Harry has been working for six hours without a break. He answers emails, makes phone calls, calls the lawyer, the bank and the press manager and has a look on new applications. 

Most of them are terrible anyway. 

He looks up and suddenly gets a heart attack. It’s 8:47 pm already, they were supposed to meet at 9:30 pm at the bar. 

Harry isn’t going to be on time. „Fuck.“ 

He jumps up, hurries inside the bathroom and as quickly as he can brushes his teeth, styles his hair and moisturizes his skin. 

He puts on some perfume and decides to stay as he is. With his stupidly expensive black suit and his tie on and his black shoes. 

He’s definitely overdressed. 

But he doesn’t want to stay any longer than an hour so he guesses it’s fine. 

He grabs his money and his phone and walks to the Elevator, wondering how he didn’t notice that everyone left and that the lights are already out. 

Although he has to admit that he told his coworkers many times before that he hates to be disturbed unless it’s important. 

He takes the elevator and checks his emails on the way down and already sends a message to Ed, his driver, to pick him up outside the door. 

He’s too tired to drive by himself tonight and he doesn’t want to risk falling asleep whilst driving. 

So he steps outside the building and waits for the black SUV. 

He hurries forward and opens the door as soon as he sees it and greets Jackson. „Goodnight, please drive me to ..uhm… Eleven’s Elf - Irish Pub please.“ 

Jackson bites down his lip and tries his hardest not to chuckle and Harry has to stop himself from ginning as well. 

„Oh shut it, Ed, I was forced to go, okay?“ 

Jackson only shakes his head. „I’m not saying anything, Sir. It’s just… cute to hear you say something ridiculous like that.“ 

„I know, I know. Go ahead and make fun of me.“, Harry sighs and runs a hand through his styled hair. „I really don’t want to go.“

Ed only shrugs. „It will be nice. Going out with friends is always stressful, but in the end, it’s nicer than to come home to an empty bed and fall asleep.“ 

„Maybe that’s what I prefer.“ 

„Maybe.“, Ed answers and watches him through the review mirror. „But Liam asked you to come. So be nice and do him that favor.“ 

Harry bites his lip and nods. That’s why he loves Ed. The man is brave, talking to Harry like that because no one else would be brave enough to even argue with Harry or talk to him like a normal human being. There are not many people. But Ed talks back. Ed shouts at him if Harry needs it. Ed has seen Harry before important meetings, nervous and ready to throw up. Ed has seen Harry argue with his family on the phone because they miss him. Ed has seen Harry in a lot of states and that’s why he’s brave enough to give Harry advice. 

And that’s exactly what he needed to hear right now. 

 

————————

Harry steps inside the crowded bar as the smell of smoke and beer fills his nose. He takes a quick look around and soon notices the group of people in a little corner, a big jar of beer right in front of them and brezels as well. 

He takes a deep breath and hurries to the table, head down and way to overdressed, but what can he do? 

Right before he reaches the table he takes off the tie and opens the first two buttons of his shirt to make it look a little more casual and then he’s there. 

He waves a little awkwardly and greets them. „Hey.“ 

Liam jumps up and throws an arm around him. „Harry, I thought you wouldn’t make it. I thought you’d ditch us.“ 

He’s already a little tipsy and Harry grins. „No, I lost track of time. I was working.“ 

Eleanor, the pretty brunette who sits next to Danielle opens her eyes and stares at him. „Until now?“ 

Liam pats his back and sits down again, Harry next to him. „He always does that. It’s terrible.“ 

Harry only shrugs. „Well, someone has to do the work, right?“ 

They all laugh at his joke, even though Harry didn’t even realize that what he said was funny but he’s pleased with himself and clears his throat. 

They quickly pick up a conversation about Ireland and the beer and the music and Harry stays a little quiet, only talking once in a while and being a little distant. 

He’s brilliant at work. He’s a little helpless in social situations. 

Suddenly he feels a tap on his shoulder. Harry turns around and looks into dark brown eyes. 

„Hey.“, Zayn says and immediately blushes. „I mean, hello, Sir, I’m sorry, I didn’t…“ 

„Zayn. Relax. I’m Harry.“, Harry casually says and tries to give him a warm smile. 

Zayn nods. „Um.. I know this is highly inappropriate and Jesus Christ help me I had a little to drink and that’s the only reason why I’m asking but.. you and Liam.. you’re quite… close. Aren’t you?“ 

Harry licks his lips and grins. Oh lord. 

„But Liam… he’s not in a relationship or anything?“ 

Harry tries his hardest not to chuckle. „No. He’s single.“ 

„Is he… you know? Into someone?“ 

„There might be someone. I think you should talk to him and ask him yourself. You won’t be disappointed.“, he puts pressure on his last words and raises an eyebrow, hoping very much that Zayn understood and by the blush creeping onto his face Harry thinks he was clear enough.

„Good luck.“, Harry says and pats him on his back before he gets up and makes some space between Liam and Zayn. 

He confidently makes his way to the bar, because he’s never been a fan of beer. Maybe they have a red wine that’s not too terrible. 

So he walks past people dancing in the middle of the pub and stops right at the counter of the bar. 

There are quite a few people standing next to him, talking and waiting for a drink so Harry decides to settle and begins to play with a coaster in green. 

He doesn’t look up until he hears a soft voice right before him. 

„What can I get you?“ 

Harry looks up. 

And oh. 

Oh. 

That’s something. 

Right before him his a boy, maybe eighteen or nineteen years old, wearing a green t-shirt and a green elf hat and it should look absolutely stupid and ridiculous but on that particular boy it looks extremely cute and endearing. 

Harry’s throat gets tight and he tries to sort his thoughts. „Do you have red wine?“ 

The boy looks at him surprised and clears his throat. „Sir, this is an irish pub. Of course, we do have red wine but I do think you should try our beer. It’s very good.“ 

Harry tilts his head. „What if I don’t like beer?“ 

„Then you are a weird man, Sir. Beer is fantastic.“ 

Harry grins and raises his eyebrows. „Is that so?“ 

The boy licks his lips and smiles cheekily. „Mhmm. That is indeed so. Alright, I’ll make you an offer. I’ll get you a small beer and you’ll try. It’s free, obviously. And then you decide what you want. Deal?“

Harry shrugs his shoulders and nods. „Deal.“ 

As the boy turns around and gets out a glass, Harry watches him through intense eyes. He’s gorgeous. Brown short hair, tanned skin, light stubble and piercing blue eyes and a smile that takes his breath away. 

He can feel how his hands begin to sweat and he opens another button of his shirt. 

The boy turns around and begins to pull him a beer and then places the small glass right before him. 

„There you go. Please try it.“, the boy urges him softly and Harry takes the glass and takes a sip of the beer. 

He has to admit, it doesn’t taste too bad. 

„And?“, the boy asks and raises his eyebrows. 

Harry smiles. „Not too bad.“ 

„Not too bad? Sir, this is fantastic. Not too bad. Pff. I feel insulted.“ 

„I’m sorry, let me make it up to you.“ 

„No.“, the boy says and playfully crosses his arms over his chest. „It’s over. You’ve had your chance.“ 

Harry can’t stop smiling as he watches him. „What if I wanted another one?“ 

The boy opens his eyes and watches him carefully. Harry can see that he’s thinking about something as a blush slowly spreads across the boy’s cheeks. „I… I guess you’ll have to be creative.“ 

Harry grins. „Thank god, I’m the master of creativity.“ 

„Cocky, eh?“, the boy raises his eyebrows and places his elbow on top of the counter and watches Harry through intense blue eyes. 

Harry can’t look away, he’s locked. „I’m not cocky. I’m Harry.“ 

The boy’s face spreads into a soft smile. „Charming. I’m Louis.“ 

Harry holds his hand out for Louis to shake. „Nice to meet you, Louis.“ 

Louis takes it and as their hands touch, Harry swears he can feel a spark of electricity run through his arm. 

„Nice to meet you too, Harry.“, Louis answers but then bites his lip. „Umm… I have to get back to work. I’m sorry… It was nice talking to you.“ 

Harry nods but can’t help the disappointment hitting him right in the chest. He watches as Louis turns around and begins to take other people’s orders and Harry eventually decides to get up and get back to the big table. 

——————

He’s been talking to Niall and Perrie for two hours now, topics changing from Xfactor to soccer to cooking to traveling and he’s surprised how nice they are. All of them, in fact. 

Liam and Zayn finally were brave enough to talk to each other and now they can’t be pulled apart. Zayn watches Liam as if he hung the moon himself and Liam smiles like a lovestruck poodle every time Zayn says something and it’s annoyingly cute. 

„Niall, can I ask you something.“, Harry says after his third beer, only because it reminds him of Louis. „It’s stupid, actually. But ..“ 

Niall, already quite drunk, smiles at him and puts a hand on his shoulder. „Anything, mate.“ 

Harry licks his lips. „Do you know anything about that bartender? Louis?“ 

Niall’s eyes widen and he begins to smirk as he turns his head towards the counter and watches Louis pull another beer. 

„Louis? Ahh… Louis… He’s a great guy, really. He’s eighteen, soon turns nineteen and he’s working to go to university. He has great plans but his parents are quite poor therefore he has to work his arse of. He’s funny and very entertaining, that boy. Has been working here for a year now.“, Niall explains and Harry listens carefully. 

„He’s cute.“, Niall eventually says and carefully watches Harry’s reaction. „I think he’d fit to you quite well, actually.“ 

Harry tries his hardest to not react but he can’t help the little blush that spreads over his cheeks. 

He clears his throat. „I think he’s a bit young.“ 

Niall raises his eyebrows. „Too young? For what? He’s eighteen and very mature. Just look at Brangelina, they’re 12 years apart and no one gives a shit.“ 

„I wasn’t talking about me. I can’t imagine an eighteen year old who wants to date a twentysix year old.“, Harry mumbles and takes a sip of his beer. 

Niall shakes his head in disbelief and stares at him. „What on earth are you talking about? Have you looked in the mirror lately? You’re one of the hottest men alive, if he doesn’t want to date you, then I will and I’m straight as a ruler, mate.“

Harry turns his head to look closer at Niall and can’t help but bark out a loud laugh. He throws his head back and claps his heads like a retarded seal but his comment made him laugh so much it was hilarious. 

Once he comes down from his laughter and wipes away the tears in his eyes he notices all eyes on the table on him. 

Uncomfortably, he wiggles around. „What? Did I do something wrong?“

Eleanor smiles and shakes her head. „I’ve never heard you laugh before. Your laugh is so nice.“ 

Liam nods and looks at him endearingly. 

Maybe Harry should start to loosen up a little. 

 

———————————

It’s after midnight when they decide to call the night to an end and drive home.    
They all get up and Harry has to help Niall a little because he has trouble walking and once they all reached the cloak hanger Harry helps Niall to find his jacket. 

He waits for the rest of the group and gets out his phone, checks his emails and a few messages when suddenly he feels a light tap on his shoulder. 

Surprised, Harry looks up and finds himself looking into piercing blue eyes. 

„Louis.“, he 

„Umm. I felt bad when I had to end our conversation so I thought... if you'd like we could carry on with it some time over tea.“, Louis gets out and blushes. 

Harry just stands there perplex and surprised and doesn’t know what to say at first. Is this happening? Really? 

Suddenly he feels someone kick him and he’s pretty sure it was Niall but it helps him to react. 

„Yeah. Yeah. Of course. Yes. I’d like that.“, he stutters and it’s so unusual for him to be this … shy around someone. It startles him. Usually, he's the confident one who approaches them and gets what he wants just by being him. But with this boy in front of him he suddenly feels as if he was sixteen all over again.

Louis beams and gets out a little notebook and a pen. „Okay, here is my number. Text me when you have time and I’ll answer.“ 

„Okay. I will.“ 

Louis gives him the little note with a number written on it and Harry carefully puts it away into his pocket. Hell, he’d kill himself if he lost that letter. 

„I’m looking forward to it.“, Louis says and gives him one last smile before he turns around and gets behind the counter. 

Harry still can’t believe what just happened. 

„Uhh… he won’t like me. I’m too old and not attractive enough..“, Niall mocks him from the side in an unbelievably annoying voice and Harry pushes him a little. 

„Shut up!“ 

„Call him! If you don’t, I will.“ 

„Niall, you’re straight as a ruler, remember?“ 

„Oh… right. Well, maybe I can make a little exception.“ 

 

———————

Harry is nervous. He doesn’t know what to do. 

He’s been writing twenty different versions of ‚Hey, what’s up? How are you? Do you want to meet?‘ but he’s unsatisfied with every single one of them and deletes it every time. 

He can’t believe how difficult it is to text someone. Just a simple text. Nothing more. 

 

Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door and Zayn looks inside. „Hey, I’m done with the image you wanted for Project 578. You wanna have a look?“ 

Harry bites his lip. „No. Come inside.“ 

Zayn’s eyed widen in panic, probably thinking that he did something wrong so he steps inside, closes the door and sits down in front of him. 

„You’re good with words, right?“ 

„Well, I that was my minor subject in uni, Sir.“, Zayn answers still shy and intimidated. 

„Quit the Sir, Zayn. I helped you hit on my best friend, I think we’re ready to call each other by first names.“ 

„Okay. Harry.“ 

„So let’s say you met someone and they gave you their number and told you to text them. What would you text?“, Harry asks and then Zayn seems to understand. 

„Oh. Well. I would say: Hey it’s Harry. Are you free this weekend? I’d like to meet. Or something like that.“ 

Harry hums but scratches his chin. „Isn’t that too straight forward? Almost rude?“ 

Zayn nods and furrows his eyebrows. „True. Hm. Maybe: Hey, you alright? I was wondering if you have any plans on Saturday. Harry.“ 

Harry snips his fingers and points at Zayn. „That’s good. Can you type it for me?“ 

Zayn bites down onto his bottom lip and tries not grin. „Of course.“ 

So Harry gives him the phone and lets him type the message and he’s grateful that he doesn’t ask any further questions. 

„So, how’s it going with Liam?“, Harry asks casually, very well knowing that Zayn would immediately become a stuttering mess. 

Zayn blushes and gives him the phone back. „I… um… he’s … very handsome and intelligent and sweet and he’s very…“ 

„Zayn, I already know that Liam’s a great guy. How’s it going between you and him?“ 

Zayn shrugs. „I don’t know. It’s slow. I guess we’re both very hesitant around each other, very careful.“ 

Harry hums in agreement. „You should both be more confident. It’s obvious you’re a great match.“ 

Zayn sighs. „I know. I knew that the moment I saw him. I really like him, Harry.“ 

Harry looks at him endearingly and smiles. „I have a feeling you’ll end up together. I just know. Trust me in this and become a little less self conscious. You have no reason to be.“ 

Zayn nods. „But around Liam I feel so small.“ 

„Same goes to Liam around you. Just forget who you think he is and start seeing him for who he actually is.“ 

He looks at Harry through narrowed eyes and looks like he’s thinking a lot about this until suddenly Harry’s phone beeps. 

„Oh my god, is that him?“, Zayn shouts and immediately comes closer. 

„Yeah!“, Harry answers and clicks on the message and reads it out loud. „Hey Harry, I’d love to meet on Saturday. I’ll get back to you if I can. Love, Louis ;)“ 

„Ah, Harry!“, Zayn squeaks and claps his hands together. „He’s flirting, that’s a good sign.“ 

„Really?“, Harry asks, unsure of himself but he tries to believe that it’s a good thing. 

„Yeah. He even put a winking face behind that message.“ 

„Yes. True. Oh man. Okay, now let’s get back to work, show me your artwork.“ 

„Aye Aye, Captain.“ 

 

————————

As Harry walks towards his favorite little coffee shop after he’s been to the gym, he feels a little gross since he’s wearing a grey sweater and some green Nike shorts and shoes and a beanie and it’s so unusual for him since he always walks around like a styled up model but he’s tired and it was a long day at work and he really wants some hot chocolate and some coconut cake so he doesn’t care. 

He pushes the door open and gets inside, the smell of coffee and cake already filling his nose and he immediately feels relaxed. 

Harry walks towards the counter and orders his usual and then waits aside for his chocolate and cake to be ready. 

Until suddenly, he hears a very familiar voice behind him. He turns around and - 

There he is. 

He’s actually here. 

Wearing black skinny jeans and a blue jacket with Vans and his hair styled into a messy quiff he looks absolutely gorgeous and Harry swears he can’t breathe for a second. 

He’s willing to step closer until he suddenly realizes he’s not alone. 

 

There’s a pretty blonde girl sitting next to him and a baby between them. 

What the …?

Harry can’t believe it. 

Does Louis have a girlfriend and a child and still went to flirt with him and give him his number? What kind of sick asshole does that? 

Harry furrows his eyebrows and doesn’t know what to do for a second. He wasn’t this mad for a really long time and he can’t understand why he’s feeling this way. 

He doesn’t even know that boy. Why is he able to rile him up so much?

„Your order is ready, Sir.“, a young girl says and gets him back to reality. 

„Thank you.“, Harry mumbles and turns around. He thinks about going home and taking the hot chocolate and the cake with him but then he decides to just stay here and sit down in a completely different corner. 

As he grabs his order and turns around, ready to walk away, of course, Louis notices him. 

„Harry!“, he shouts and winks. 

Harry groans and thinks about ignoring him or pretending he didn’t see him but Louis jumps up enthusiastically and hurries over. 

„Oh man, good to see you. What are you doing here?“

Louis is so gorgeous. His blue eyes sparkle and he’s a little smaller than Harry and seems so petite and cute, it drives him wild. 

He wants to grab his face and kiss him and push him against the wall but the blonde pretty girl and the child make him want to throw up into his face. 

„Well, I’m not on a date with my girlfriend and my child, that’s for sure.“, Harry snaps and wants to turn around but a small hand on his arm stops him. 

„What?“, Louis asks and looks at him confused.

„Wouldn’t want to let your girl wait, would ya?“, Harry says and points towards the pretty girl who looks like she’s ready to burst out laughing. 

„Harry.“, Louis says serious and stares at him with all intensity. „That girl over there? Her name is Lotti and she’s my sister. And that boy next to her? Is my little brother.“ 

Harry stares at him in disbelief and doesn’t know wether he wants to cry or to laugh. „Are you kidding me? I’m not dumb.“ 

„Harry, she’s right here next to me. If she was my girlfriend she would kick my ass right now. She’s my sister. Lotti, please say something!“, Louis says and turns around towards the blonde girl who’s laughing by now. 

„This is hilarious. People thought I was a stripper, an employee, a student, whatever, but I’ve never been my brother’s girlfriend by now.“, she says and gets up. Once she’s with Louis and Harry she reaches out her hand for Harry to shake. „I’m Lotti, his little sister.“ 

Harry wants to punch himself. How could he be so stupid? Why did he expect the worst of Louis? As if someone like Louis would ever cheat on a girl or a boy and as if he had a child. 

„I’m sorry. I’m an idiot.“, Harry groans and takes her hand. 

Louis smiles at him softly. „Don’t worry about it, I was just scared you wouldn’t believe. Come sit with us.“ 

So Harry does. He sits down next to Louis while Lotti sits in front of them with Ernest, how Harry finds out. 

„How come you have a sibling that’s basically a baby when you’re eighteen?“, Harry asks because now he’s curious. „I mean, you don’t have to answer.“ 

Louis laughs and shakes his head. He has a beautiful laugh. „That’s alright. You can ask me anything. 

Mum got me when she was seventeen. I was very much unwanted, obviously so she had to deal with a lot when I was there.“ 

„That’s not true, Louis. It was unplanned but you’re her favorite.“, Lotti interrupts him and takes a sip from her tea. 

Louis sighs and rolls his eyes. „I am not her favorite, I’ve just been around longer.“ 

Harry chuckles and takes a bite of his cake and listens carefully as Louis goes on. 

„She divorced my Dad very soon after they married because he’s a massive dick and I hate him.“ 

„Louis!“, Lotti interrupts again but he only shakes his head. 

„It’s true. I don’t want anything to do with him, I can’t stand him and neither can Mum. After that Mum married Lotti’s Dad. They had Lotti, Fizzy and the twins Phoebe and Daisy. But it didn’t work out between them and eventually Mum married Daniel, Ernest’s and Doris’ Dad. They’ve been married since.“ 

Harry raises his eyebrows surprised and counts in his head. „Wow, you have a lot of siblings.“ 

„Yeah, we’re like a farm.“, Louis says causing Harry to laugh. He’s got great humor. „And what about you?“ 

„I have a sister. Her name’s Gemma and I love her very much but I don’t see her as often as I’d like because of work. And my mum divorced my Dad when I was seven and later married my stepdad who was around ever since. I’m close to all of them.“ 

Harry can’t believe he’s telling him such a personal information, he barely does that. But there’s something about Louis that seems trusting and warm and he can’t help but feel grounded with him. 

So they talk for two more hours about their childhood and their family and their hobbies. And Harry doesn’t mention his job once. That’s usually the first thing people want to talk about to him. But Louis only cares about Harry, not about his money or his status and for the first time in a very long time, Harry feels free. 

 

————————

„Saturday is great. What do you want to do?“ Louis texts him later that evening and Harry grins. 

Harry: „I’m open for suggestions.“ 

Louis: „There’s a beautiful little restaurant I always wanted to go to. I’ll send you the address so you can have a look at it.“ 

And he does a few seconds later. Harry doesn’t even have to look it up he already knows he’ll be okay with Louis’ suggestion so he only sends him three thumps up. 

Louis: „Saturday at four at the restaurant?“ 

Harry: „I’m looking forward to it. xx“ 

 

———————

„LIAM!“, Harry shouts into the telephone. 

„Jesus, Harry. Calm down. I was in the shower.“ 

„Liam, you need to help me. Can you come over?“, Harry urges and he can hear the desperation in his own voice and he’d be embarrassed but right now he doesn’t give a shit. 

„What happened?“ 

„I’m meeting Louis in two hours and I don’t know what to wear and I’m freaking out.“ 

Liam chuckles on the other side of the telephone. „You’re so cute. It’s just a casual date. You even look handsome in a pink dress so calm down.“ 

„Liam, I can’t. I’m serious, I wouldn’t call you otherwise.“ 

„Okay, Okay. Sorry. Let me think. Definitely wear your skinny jeans.“ 

„The Gucci ones?“ 

„Harry! What the fuck? You own Gucci jeans?“ 

„…Yes?“ 

„Okay, just wear the ones you wore when we went out earlier in May. Remember? The ones who make your legs look like model legs.“ 

Harry hums and digs through his clothes until he finds the jeans. „Alright, and then?“ 

„Either you wear a simple black shirt. Easy and classy. Or you wear your flannel shirt. I love that on you and you never wear it anymore. OR you wear the black and yellow stripes t-shirt with your black coat and your brown boots.“ 

Harry sighs. „I don’t know.“ 

„You know what? Go for the black shirt and the brown vintage jacket with the fur and the black boots. You’ll look easy and classy and breathtaking. Okay?“ 

Harry nods but then remembers that he can’t see him. „Okay. I’m nervous.“ 

„Don’t be. I believe in you, you’re so interesting. And you said that it was so easy to talk to Louis in the cafe so why wouldn’t it be like that today?“ 

„You’re right. Still.“ 

„Go take a shower, style your hair, put some perfume on and get dressed. Relax. You got this.“ 

„Okay.“ 

„Okay?“

„Okay.“ 

„Good, call me if you need anything.“ 

Harry hums and then they hang up the phone. He can’t believe how nervous he is and he wishes he could just cancel and say he’s ill. But it’s Louis and he really wants to see him. He thinks he might throw up. 

 

————————

It’s 3:50 am and Harry gets inside the restaurant, nervous as hell and hands shaking like crazy as he looks through the restaurant. He can’t see Louis, therefore he sits down close to the windows so his bodyguard can have a close look at him in case anything happens. 

It happened to Liam before, therefore his Mum insisted on hiring body guard. 

It’s a nice restaurant, small and cozy with indie music playing. It’s very light and comfortable, with lots of white and light wood as the furniture. There are some lights around the tables and it makes the atmosphere even more comfortable and Harry thinks, he can do this. It’s not going to be a disaster. 

It’s 4:03 am when Louis rushes inside, wearing black skinny jeans and a blue jeans jacket with a sweater underneath in white and blue stripes. Louis looks incredible in stripes. 

He looks around and frowns a little but as soon as he notices Harry in the corner his entire face lights up and he smiles at him as he comes closer. 

Harry gets up and oh my god. What is he supposed to do now? Handshake? Kiss on the cheek? He’s a mess. 

But Louis is so comfortable and easy going he quickly gives Harry a hug and a huge smile and sits down in front of him. 

„Hey. You look amazing.“, Louis says and runs a hand through his hair. 

„You too. You look good in stripes.“ 

Louis grins. „That’s why I wore it today.“ 

Harry smiles as well and gives him the menu. „Hungry?“ 

„Starving. I didn’t eat anything for lunch today so I had enough space in my tummy for now.“ 

Harry laughs and grabs a menu himself. 

Soon, they order and Harry takes a deep breath. It’s going really well for now. 

„So. Has anything happened between now and the last time we saw each other?“, Louis asks playfully. 

Harry shrugs. „Oh well. I went to the city to buy a new jumper because my last one shrunk in the washing machine. And as I wanted to pay a lady around 68 tried to hit on me and I didn’t know what to do.“ 

Louis barks out a laughter and throws his head back. Harry grins and can’t help feeling proud that he made Louis laugh. 

„Oh dear. It’s tough because you don’t want to be rude to an old lady and turn her down. What did you do?“ 

„I politely said that I was into dogs.“, Harry grins and is surprised by how smooth the conversation goes and how comfortable he feels in his own skin. 

„Of course you did, Harry.“, Louis says and rolls his eyes at him but it’s cute. 

„No, I didn’t. I thanked her when she gave me my bag and immediately called my mum so that the conversation was over.“ 

Louis narrows his eyes. „That’s SO smart. I probably would’ve given her my number or something.“ 

„Like you did with me?“ 

Louis smiles. „No, not like I did with you. You were an exception.“ 

Harry raises his eyebrows. „Was I?“ 

Louis hums. „Yeah, and I have a feeling that you’ll continue to be one.“ 

Harry grins. „Well, let’s find it out then. Tell me something about you. You don’t want to work in an irish pub forever, do you?“ 

Louis sighs and shakes his head. „No, I want to work until I have enough money together to go to University. I want to become a teacher for PE, History and Music.“ 

„That sounds lovely.“ 

Louis nods. „I want to do something that matters and I always felt like teaching would help so many children, you know? I remember my favorite teacher. He helped so much through a tough phase in my life and I kind of want to be like that, too. I want to inspire young people and help them become a better person.“ 

„Louis, that’s fantastic. I think you should definitely do that! I support that to 100 percent. Not that you need my support, but you know what I mean.“, Harry exclaims and watches Louis carefully. 

„Yeah. But my mum has seven children and she’s already working like crazy. I’m not sure if I’ll ever be able to go to college.“ 

Harry bites his lip and has to stop himself from giving Louis his entire money so he’s able to go to college tomorrow. 

„You will. Promise me.“ 

Louis sighs and shrugs. „Never give up, right?“ 

„Never.“, Harry mumbles and runs a hand through his hair. 

„And what do you do? You work, right?“, Louis asks and he guesses that now is the moment to tell him. 

„Um yeah.“ 

„Please tell me it’s interesting.“, Louis grins and Harry knows that he’s mocking him. 

„Well… don’t be shocked, okay?“ 

Louis’ eyes widen. „Oh god, please don’t be a criminal, I like you too much.“ 

Harry blushes and feels his tummy go crazy because of Louis’ compliment. He clears his throat. „I run a company with my best friend.“ 

„…Okay. Wow. What kind of company?“ 

„It’s about oil and renewable energies.“ 

„Interesting.“, Louis says and genuinely looks interested. „How did you come up with that?“ 

„I don’t know, Liam and I came from poor families and we swore to each other that we’d manage to support our families so they’d never have to worry about money again. So we went to University to study business and learned a lot about companies and the economy and such.“ 

„And how did the company start?“ 

„We met Simon Cowell, he owns the biggest bank in the UK and for some reason he believed in us. He gave us a lot of money to start the company and we had a lot of luck. We started small and eventually managed to find our way.“ 

„That’s really inspiring, Harry. That almost sounds too good to be true. Can you live from that? Sorry if that’s a dumb question.“ 

„No, no. It’s not a dumb question. We can survive.“, Harry answers and wants to punch himself for being this stupid. He should tell Louis that he’s one of the richest men in the world but for some reason his tongue is tight. 

Not because he doesn’t trust Louis. He can tell that Louis doesn’t care about Money. Louis generously likes Harry for Harry and not for Mr Styles. But it’s still so weird to him to say : „Oh, I’m the richest man walking on earth right now and you have to work in an irish pub so you can go to Uni.“ 

It doesn’t feel right. 

So they chat a little until their food arrives. 

But of course, it has to turn into a disaster. 

The waiter looks at Louis first and then at Harry and his eyes widen. „Oh my God, Mr Styles. It’s an honor to meet you. Can I have a picture?“ 

Harry can see how Louis frowns his eyebrows and doesn’t know what to do. But the guy already pulls out his phone and takes a selfie with him. Harry smiles fake into the camera and hopes that the guy will now piss off but of course he carries on. 

„My sister loves you. She reads every article of you. She’ll be so jealous that I met you, Sir.“ 

„Tell her I said hi.“, Harry answers politely but really, really wants him to go now. 

Eventually he does because he notices that his behavior was completely inappropriate and Harry looks at Louis, scared of what his reaction might be. 

„What on earth was that?“, Louis asks, voice quiet and he looks confused. 

„Um. Well, when I said the company went pretty well?“, Harry begins, unsure of himself.

„Yeah?“ 

„I actually wanted to say that it’s one of the leading companies in the world right now.“ 

Louis is silent and simply stares at Harry, which makes him think that Louis didn’t quite get what he’s saying. 

„That means that I’m one of the most influential and famous men in economy right now.“ 

„And one of the richest.“, Louis finally realizes and suddenly turns really, really pale. „Oh my god.“ 

„Louis, I..“ 

„I can’t believe this.“, Louis mumbles and hides his face behind his hands. 

„Let me explain, I wanted to tell you earlier but I …“ 

„I have to go.“, Louis says and jumps up. He grabs his jacket and then within seconds hurries outside. 

Fuck. He can’t let him go now. 

Without thinking, Harry jumps up as well and runs after Louis, follows him outside and grabs his arm right as he wants to cross the street. He holds him tight and manages to make him turn around and look at him. 

„Louis, please listen to me, I’m sorry I…“ 

Louis looks at him through huge blue eyes and he looks so small and fragile, Harry wishes he could just hug him and kiss him to make it better. 

„YOU are sorry? You? I am sorry. I’m sorry for wasting your time. This is absolutely ridiculous. If I had known that you were a big business man I never would’ve hit on you. God, this is so embarrassing. I’m working in an irish pub while you run a million dollar company.“ 

„A billion dollar company, but that’s okay.“ 

„No, it’s not! I’m eighteen years old, I’m a dumb child who has a dumb crush on a fucking business man?! Who’s the richest man in the world? What on earth is this? This gives ‚out of my league‘ a whole new meaning. I’m making a complete fool of myself.“ 

„Louis!“, Harry shouts and stops the younger boy’s rambling. He grabs his face with both of his hands and looks him right in the eye to make his point crystal clear. „If anything, I make a fool of myself because I have a crush on a gorgeous boy who looks smashing in an elf costume and makes my heart beat as if I was a teenage girl. And my heart never beats that fast when I meet up with Japanese business men or Russian Politicians. THAT is embarrassing.“ 

Louis is silent and simply stares at Harry. 

„You think you’re not good enough for a business man? Well, let me tell you. I am not good enough for a wonderful young man full of love and passion. I think you’re great the way you are and I like you for who you are and not for what you do. And I like you because that’s exactly what you like about me. You don’t have a crush on Mr Styles who runs a stupid company. You have a crush on Harry. And that’s what matters to me.“ 

Louis takes a deep breath and licks his lips carefully. „I don’t know what to say. I still feel stupid and small.“ 

„Don’t feel stupid and small. I won’t go anywhere unless you want me to. You’re not below me or anything.“ 

„Hm. Even though being underneath you wouldn’t be too bad if you know what I mean.“, Louis argues and eventually grins. 

Harry chuckles and shakes his head. „You’re something, Louis.“ 

Then he presses his lips onto Louis’ and pulls him even closer. Louis wraps his arms around his waist and begins to kiss back gently, going on tiptoes to make it a little easier for Harry to kiss him and he swears it’s the best kiss he’s ever had. 

It’s slow and passionate and gentle and it’s everything how it should be and he never never ever wants to stop kissing the small boy who’s pressed against his body and smells like vanilla and forest. 

Eventually, the pull apart, smiling like little children on christmas eve. 

„Our food is getting cold. Let’s get back inside.“, Louis says and grabs Harry’s hand, pulls him closer to his body and makes his way inside. 

And Harry decides that he would follow Louis anywhere. 

 

———————

„No way.“, Louis says. 

„Louis, please. Don’t be ridiculous.“ 

„Are you crazy?“, Louis shouts and points towards Harry’s apartment. „This looks like the queen could live in there. I’m not going in there.“ 

„Love, trust me. Don’t feel stupid. I feel stupid for owning an apartment way too luxurious and expensive for me. So feel free to use everything in there. Relax. You’ll be fine.“ 

„I do want to spend the night with you. Trust me, you have no idea how much. But I’m not sleeping in a million dollar apartment. It feels weird.“ 

„Louis, you do know that my family used to be very poor, right? It’s not like I’m some stuck up rich kid who doesn’t know how to deal with money. I earned it myself and I spend it myself.“ 

Louis bites his lip and sighs. „I’m sorry, I’m acting like a child. I’m stupid. I didn’t want to insult you or anything.“ 

Harry shakes his head and grabs Louis’ hand and squeezes it tight as he unbuckles his seat belt and leans forward, closer to Louis. This whole situation is somehow really intimate, how they’re sitting inside his car and staring at the dark building. 

„You didn’t insult me and you’re not acting like a child. I understand that it’s weird for you since you’re not used to any luxury, really. But I want to spoil you. Even if you don’t want me to. I can and I will. Please, Louis. Come inside. If this is only about the apartment and not about spending the night with me, then please come with me.“ 

He takes a deep breath and opens the door. „I hate you, Styles.“ 

Harry grins and follows him inside the building. 

„I can’t believe this. This is like Cinderella or something. And I don’t know if I like this. How old are you again?“, Louis asks causing Harry to chuckle as he opens the door. 

„Twentysix.“, he answers and waits for Louis to get inside. 

„Is it weird that I find that hot? Is it weird for you to be with an eighteen year old?“ 

Harry hums. „A little. But your ass is great, so I thought: Hmm. fuck it.“ 

Louis barks out a loud laugh. „Literally.“ 

Harry only then understands the meaning of what he just said and begins to laugh as well. „Oh. Hahaha.“ 

So they stand there in the middle of the hallway and laugh like crazy maniacs over a stupid joke Harry made and it feels so right. How could he ever live without this? Without someone who makes his insides tingle and who smiles at him as if he put the stars in the sky? 

They eventually come down from the high and Louis turns around inside his flat. „This looks like a stupid Bond flat. I thought your flat would be cozy, but NO. It has to be one of those wanna be designer flats where you can’t touch anything without being scared of breaking it or making it dirty.“ 

 

Harry laughs and gets out of his jacket and his boots and puts them away. Then he helps Louis do the same and puts his stuff away too. 

„Do you want some tea?“, Harry asks and runs a hand through his hair. 

Louis smirks at him devilishly and steps a little closer. And then another step. And another. Until he’s right there in front of him. He gets on his tiptoes and then very slowly presses soft kisses on Harry’s neck making him shiver. 

Harry grabs Louis’ waist and pulls him even closer.

„I have a better idea.“, the boy whispers into his ear. „Do you trust me?“ 

Harry hums. „Yeah.“ 

„Take me to your bathroom.“ 

Harry frowns a little but decides to let Louis do what he wants to do so he grabs his hand and directs him to his bathroom. 

He pushes the door open and gets inside. 

„Oh man. I’ve never seen a shower this big. And it’s all so … designer-ish.“ 

Harry giggles and crosses his arms in front of his chest. „And now?“ 

„Now…“, Louis begins and then walks towrads the light switch and switches the light from extremely light to medium dimly glowing. „I’m getting undressed.“ 

And he does. 

First, he grabs the hem of his sweater and pulls it over his head leaving him shirtless. His back is facing Harry and he licks his lips at the sight of Louis’ back muscles. 

Then he unbuckles his belt slowly and takes off his skinny jeans and his socks. 

Harry has a perfect view of his round ass and he stands up a little straighter feeling hungry for Louis. 

Louis turns around only a little and grins at him. „I think I’ll need a little help to turn on the shower. Would you please show me how it works?“ 

Harry smirks and shakes his head but eventually takes off his shirt and lets it fall to the ground. 

„You’re so hot.“, Louis mumbles and sighs. 

„So are you.“, he answers and gets out of his skinny jeans. 

Now they’re only in their boxers and Harry walks past Louis, moving his hips around to seduce the boy and grabs his arm so he follows him to the shower. 

Once they’re inside the huge thing, Harry turns on the hot water and lets it rain right over them, causing Louis to open his mouth in surprise and Harry - 

he can’t resist. 

He presses his lips onto Louis’ and begins to hungrily lick inside his mouth and pull him closer by his waist and Louis follows patiently. 

He bites onto the younger boy’s lip causing him to groan and moan and it’s so hot it’s embarrassing how fast Harry gets hard but Louis is just as hard as him so he guesses it’s mutual. 

They’re just crazy for each other. 

Louis pulls on Harry’s curls and presses himself even closer to Harry’s body and begins to move against his thigh causing Harry to moan out loud. 

He then licks on Harry’s neck and presses kisses on his collarbone and slowly and deliciously makes his way down south. 

„Louis…“, Harry moans and can’t help how turned on he is by this whole thing. 

Louis only hums and gets on his knees and looks up at Harry and Harry tries his hardest not to come right here and right now. 

And then Louis slowly pulls down Harry’s boxers and presses gentle kisses on his thigh and dangerously close to his dick. 

Harry moans again and tries to grab onto the wall but there’s nothing to hold onto. 

And then Louis very slowly licks the top of Harry’s dick. „Fuck, Louis. Oh my God.“ 

And another lick. And another. And then he takes the top inside his mouth. And a little more. And again a little more. 

Until, finally, the whole thing is inside Louis’ mouth. 

Harry looks down onto him and can’t believe how hot Louis looks right now, eyes piercing blue, hair all over the place and lips dry around his dick. It’s a picture of heaven. 

And then he begins to suck. And Harry swears he sees starts. 

„Oh my … Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.“ 

Louis licks around his dick, sucks as if his life depended on it and helps a little with his hand around Harry’s balls and he can’t take it any longer. It’s so fucking hot he has to come right now or he’ll explode. 

So he tugs on Louis’ hair to warn the younger boy. „Lou, I’m gonna come. Right now. You better stop.“ 

But Louis doesn’t stop. All he does is hum around his dick and lick around it with quick swirls and Harry can’t take it anymore. He comes right inside Louis’ mouth and Louis swallows it all like the good boy he is and Harry has to admit: He’s fucking impressed. 

He gets onto his knees as well, breathless and entirely fucked and he looks right at Louis at grabs his face with both of his hands. 

„How.“, he breathes causing Louis to chuckle. 

„Are you okay?“

He shakes his head. „No. You wrecked me.“

„Good. That was my intention.“ 

 

————————

They sleep for a few hours since they’re both completely exhausted and Louis rather wanted to sleep then have the favor returned right now so they cuddled inside Harry’s kingsize bed and fell asleep right away. 

Harry wakes up a few hours later at one pm in the middle of the night to the feeling of Louis behind him and his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. 

They’re spooning. And Louis is big spoon. 

For some reason, this doesn’t surprise Harry at all so he simply smiles and cuddles deeper into Louis’ arms. And somehow he feels home. He used to hate sharing his bed with other people, even Liam has to take the couch every time he stays over but with Louis, it’s all different. Louis is different

„Harry.“

Harry jumps a little but relaxes as Louis behind him chuckles. 

„Sorry. Didn’t want to scare you.“ 

„You didn’t. Just didn’t think you’re awake.“ 

„I am now. I’d like the tea you offered earlier, please.“ 

Harry grins and gets out of the bed. „Stay here.“ 

Ten minutes later he gets back on the bed with two cups of Green Tea and Louis has lighted up some candles making the room cozy and comfy. 

It’s silent for a while as they both wait for the tea to cool off a little until Louis eventually speaks up. 

„What’s your favorite childhood memory?“

„Oh God. I don’t think I have one.“ 

„What?“, Louis exclaims and shakes his head. „Harry, of course you have one. You just have to think hard enough.“ 

Harry bites his lip. „You start with yours so I have some time to think.“ 

„Okay. My favorite childhood memory is when Lotti was born. She was my first sibling and I was so excited because I always wanted a sibling. And then she was there and she was so cute and tiny and I remember how I was in the hospital and held her for the first time and never wanted to let her go. 

And my second memory is my first day of school. I was SO scared, I was crying and shaking and I panicked and I didn’t want to go but obviously I had to so my mum eventually managed to get me there and all of the children were so nice. And there was this one boy, his name was Tommy and he played with me during the breaks and when the day was finally over he kissed me right on the lips as a goodbye. That was my first kiss.“ 

„I don’t know if I like that story. I’m quite jealous, if I’m honest.“ 

Louis giggles and gives Harry a little push. „Now it’s your turn.“ 

„Hmm. I think it was that one summer in Spain. I was quite young and enthusiastic about everything so I was looking forward to that trip for ages and then we finally got there and my Stepdad and I spent days in the water looking for craps, shells and starfishes. My mum was so annoyed when we got an entire aquarium to the hotel but it was worth it. The entire summer was amazing, Gemma and I went out every night and went to the beach to count the stars and I was so happy.“ 

Louis hums and suddenly wraps an arm around Harry’s body and pulls him closer. Harry lets it happen and cuddles into him. 

„That sounds like you’re not happy right now.“, Louis analyzes. 

„Right now I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.“, Harry confesses and places a quick kiss on Louis hand. 

 

„Awww. Harry. Charming as usual. But I’m very very happy, too.“ 

„It’s just… with work and all I kind of forgot what it means to live, you know? All I do is work and work and work. And when I’m not in the office, I’m either working or working out. And I love my job, I do. But I lost my ability to laugh and to smile and… to be happy.“ 

„That makes me so sad, Harry.“, Louis mumbles and kisses his hair. 

„I’m not like that with you. With you I smile and I laugh and I feel a thousand things. You make me happy.“, he admits and squeezes his eyes shut. Thank God, Louis can’t see him right now. 

This is a little embarrassing to confess, but it’s the truth. 

„I feel save around you, Harry. It’s like I can let loose with you, I don’t have to be the big brother or the responsible son. I can just be Louis without worrying about the future or the past or the presence.“, Louis hums and continues to kiss Harry’s neck. 

„You’re amazing, Lou.“ 

„So are you, Styles.“ 

 

——————————

They spent the entire Sunday in bed. First Harry makes pancakes for breakfast in his underwear while Louis is watching him and showering him with compliments („Your ass looks so great! I can’t believe how hot you are! You’re so gorgeous!“) 

Then they get back in bed and Harry finally returns the favor from yesterday in the shower to Louis which means that now Louis has to return a favor to Harry which means Harry has to return - they spend the afternoon having sex, basically. 

And Harry doesn’t mind at all. It’s the best Sunday he’s had in ages. And since he turned off his phone, his mind is only with Louis and nobody else. No work, no Liam, no Mum, no Gemma. Just him and Louis and he feels fantastic. 

Then they order some Sushi and eat it while watching half of the Titanic movie. 

Louis insists on recreating the Jack and Rose „I can fly!“ scene but Harry cracks up every two seconds and laughs so hard he rolls around on the floor so Louis eventually gives up and they settle on the couch cuddling and watching family guy. 

„Hey.“, Louis says and pokes Harry’s chest. He’s laying on top of Harry and basically crushes him but Harry enjoys having Louis this close. 

„Hi.“, Harry answers and runs a hand through Louis’ hair. 

„When was the last time you saw your mum?“ 

Harry’s heart begins to beat faster and there’s a lump forming inside his throat. 

„I’m just asking because you told me you were close but you didn’t see her as often as you’d like.“, Louis continues and Harry presses a kiss on top of his head. 

„I think it was four months ago.“ 

„That’s a really long time.“ 

„It is.“ 

„Don’t you miss her?“ 

„… I do.“ 

„You know what? I think you should call her. Right now. Tell her you love her and ask her how she’s doing.“, Louis orders and grabs Harry’s phone from the table. 

„Louis… I’m with you right now.“ 

„Yeah and I love being with you. But I’ll be around a lot more than your mum since I’m a pain in the ass and I’ll probably move in with you soon so. Here’s the phone. Call her.“ 

Harry chuckles and grabs the shirt Louis is wearing even though it’s actually Harry’s but Louis looks much better in it anyway and pulls him close to his face and presses a firm kiss on his lips.

„I’d love that.“, Harry simply says and then grabs the phone. „And I don’t mean calling my mum. I mean you being around often.“ 

Louis grins and falls back down on top of Harry and cuddles into him as Harry hits the call button on his phone. 

His mum picks up the phone two seconds after. 

„Harry!“, she shouts and he smiles as he hears her voice. „Oh Harry. What a lovely surprise. Please tell me you’re alright and nothing happened to you and you just wanted to hear my voice.“ 

Harry chuckles and presses the phone closer to his ear. „I just wanted to hear your voice. I’m great actually, haven’t been better.“ 

„That’s fantastic to hear. You sound so happy.“ 

„I am.“ 

„Is there anything I should know?“ 

„Umm.“, Harry hesitates a little but then he thinks fuck it and just tells her. „I’ve met someone.“ 

Louis tenses up a little and looks up at Harry surprised but Harry only shrugs and smiles at him.    
„Harry, I’m so happy for you. Is it serious?“ 

„I think it’s going to be if he wants that.“, Harry answers and watches Louis carefully. 

Louis only stares at Harry through wide blue eyes. 

„I’m sure he does. I can’t believe you finally found someone after constantly telling me there’s no one out there for you.“, his mum says and he can hear how relieved she sounds. 

„I guess I was wrong. He’s very special.“ 

He still watches Louis carefully, ready to stop once it gets too much but Louis looks at him as if Harry is the best man he has ever seen and who knows maybe that’s actually the case. 

„I hope it lasts.“

„Me too.“, Harry says. „Me too.“ 

Louis then jumps forward and presses a firm kiss on Harry’s lips and it’s not intense nor hot and heated nor passionate. It’s just a simple kiss full of promises and affection and Harry thinks it’s the best kiss they’ve shared so far. 

He eventually pulls away and beams at Harry through sparkling eyes and Harry grins back and then focuses back on the conversation with his mum. 

They chat for a while and his mum talks about her life and about Robin and how her work’s going and it’s nice. It’s nice to hear her voice again and to talk to her about the simplest things and he can’t help but realize how lucky he is. 

 

——————

„You know you could just stay at my place. Get your stuff and then come back inside my car and come home with me.“, Harry suggests but he understands why Louis has to get home. 

They both have to work tomorrow and they probably wouldn’t sleep at all tonight if Louis did stay over. 

Louis sighs. „I know, I know. But I can’t. I really want to… but -“

Harry nods and takes his hand. „I understand. Don’t worry.“ 

„Can I see you tomorrow?“, Louis asks and he sounds so small it’s adorable. 

Harry grins. „Of course. And the day after and the day after.“ 

„Great. Hey, Harry?“ 

„Hmm?“

„Please come inside and meet my mum.“ 

Harry tears his eyes open completely taken by surprise. „What? Are you serious?“ 

„Yes. 100%. I mean I’ve already told her about you but meeting you in person is still different, you know? You’d do me a huge favor if you came inside with me.“ 

„Are you sure that you want that?“ 

Louis nods. „Definitely.“ 

So Harry gets outside the car and follows Louis inside the house, his hands shaking a little and the nervous feeling building up inside his stomach again. 

„It’s just his mum.“, he tells himself. But who is he kidding? This is a big deal. He doesn’t want to mess this up. 

„Relax. You’ll be perfect.“, Louis whispers and then the door opens and a beautiful woman smiles at them. 

„Louis! I’ve been waiting for you. I made dinner already. Oh. And you must be…?“, she says and looks at Harry but her face shows nothing but generous love and interest. It reminds him a lot of Louis. 

„I’m Harry, Ma’am. Very nice to meet you.“, Harry says and wants to give her his hand but then she throws an arm around his shoulder and gives him a short hug. 

„I’m Johannah. How Lovely, very lovely. Please come inside. The munchkins are already asleep so it’s quiet thank god.“ 

Harry smiles at her and immediately decides that he loves this woman. She’s warm and friendly and also very funny. As she hurries inside Louis and Harry follow her. 

It’s a nice little house. A lot nicer than the house Harry used to live in as a child. 

The walls are painted in a light blue and there are pictures on the wall and it smells like lavender and food. 

„I made chicken, mashed potatoes and veggies, I hope that’s alright, Harry?“, she asks as Louis and Harry sit down in the dining room, a light room with a big wooden table in the middle and a piano in the corner. 

„That’s perfect!“, Harry truthfully answers. He hadn’t had this dish in ages, only ate in expensive restaurants or heated up some asian noodles when he was too tired to cook after work. 

Johannah places the plates with food in front of them and they immediately begin to eat as light chatter and small talk fills the room. 

It’s just as comfortable around Louis’ mum as it is around Louis and he wonders why he was nervous in the first place. 

They talk about divorce and school and Louis’ siblings and the UK and it’s all very lighthearted and cosy. 

„And what do you, Harry? You seem a little too old for University.“, she giggles and it’s a very innocent question, Harry can tell. 

But he still looks at Louis and watches him carefully. What is he supposed to say? 

Louis answers for him and takes his hand. „Harry’s extremely smart. He works in a company and earns his own money. He’s very responsible.“ 

That’s almost true so Harry guesses he’s okay with that version. He squeezes his hand and tries to show him that this was a good idea. 

„How lovely! Harry, that sounds very mature. I’m glad Louis found someone who can give him a little stability. Not with money, but with the way he lives.“ 

„Mum!“, Louis groans and Harry chuckles. 

„I’m only worried about you, boo. I don’t want you to make the same mistakes I did with your father.“

Harry looks at her and gets it. Louis only talked a little about his dad but it was enough to understand that he was a dick. 

Nothing is worse for a mother than seeing your own child get themselves into trouble and repeating their mistakes. 

Once they finished eating, Johannah thanks Harry for visiting and assures him that he’s welcome any time and that it was lovely to meet him and Harry keeps thinking that Louis definitely has his soft side from his mum. 

Louis accompanies Harry to his car and whips back and forth on his feet as if he wanted to say something really important. 

„What’s up? Tell me.“, Harry urges him and grabs his chin with his hand. It’s a soft gesture and it causes Louis to smile up at Harry and close his eyes like a little cat and Harry presses a kiss on his forehead. 

„It’s just… now that she has met you it would suck if you didn’t stick around for at least a little…“

Harry tries his hardest to hide his grin. „Yes, that’s true.“ 

„Maybe I need to tie you to me, you know? With a contract and all so that you can’t run away that easily.“ 

„That’s a very good idea.“, Harry agrees and plays along with Louis’ little game. 

„So, Mr Styles. I would like you to sign my contract to be my official boyfriend with a kiss, please.“ 

A smile the size of Africa spreads over his entire face as he grabs Louis’ face, turns them both around and presses him against the car. He then connects their lips and kisses him with a fire inside his entire body that will never burn down when he’s with Louis and moans a little as Louis pulls Harry even closer by his waist. 

They kiss until they’re out of breath and gasp for air once they pull apart. 

„So, the contract is now sealed.“, Harry whispers and kisses him one last time before he forces himself to step away from Louis and get inside his car and drive home. 

 

————————

„Mr Styles?“, Mrs Smith asks as she knocks on the door. „Louis is here.“ 

Harry grins and gives her a thumbs up so she lets him inside. 

They’ve been officially dating for a week now and since then Louis has picked up Harry everyday from work so they would go home together and eat something. 

Sometimes, Louis would have to work in the pub later, so Harry would drive him there, take his laptop with him and work in the bar until Louis’ shift was finished so he could drive them home again. 

But tonight was a free night for both of them so he smiles at his boyfriend who enters the office with a confidence Harry loves about him. 

„Hello Louis, you look amazing today.“ 

Louis blushes and presses a firm kiss on Harry’s lips and then walks around the table and falls down into the chair in front of Harry. 

„You look fabulous, too, but you already know that.“, Louis says and watches Harry, as he finishes an email. 

„I’ll be ready in five minutes, babe.“

„Don’t worry, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.“ 

„LOUIS!“, a voice suddenly shouts and Harry jumps a little as Liam comes inside. 

Louis laughs and gets up as Liam throws his arms around the boy and greets him. 

„I mean, I see you everyday, but it’s still great to see you. How are you?“, Liam asks and ruffles through his hair. 

„Very good, just how I was yesterday.“ 

„I love seeing new faces here. The office can get so boring. Please continue to visit, yeah?“ 

Louis laughs but turns around to watch Harry. „Well, that’s not for me to decide. If he lets me.“ 

Harry huffs out some breath and rolls his eyes. „Stupid boy.“ 

Louis smirks obviously pleased with himself and turns back around to Liam. „See.“ 

Liam grins and winks at Louis. „Keep him.“

„I will. And you and Zayn?“, Louis whispers and Harry’s surprised how quickly they became friends. 

Well, they’ve been chatting everyday for over a week now for at least half an hour so maybe it’s not that surprising. 

„He asked me out this morning.“ 

„He told me about this thirty times already.“, Harry complains without looking up from his laptop. 

„He did? Oh my god, Liam! That’s amazing!“, Louis, shouts and gives him a high five. „Very happy for you.“ 

„Yeah, I can’t believe it. I had a crush on him for ages.“ 

„Okay, I’m finished. Ready to go?“, Harry asks and gives him a quick kiss. 

Louis smiles and nods. „Yup.“ 

„Have fun guys.“, Liam says and waves at them as he walks to his own office and sits down. 

„Don’t work too long, Lee.“, Harry shouts after him and only receives a thumps up. 

„Home?“, Louis asks hopeful and Harry nods. 

„Home.“ 

————————

Harry doesn’t quite know how it happened but suddenly, after a month of dating, Louis has kind of moved in with him. 

His clothes are in his closet, his toothbrush, his shaver and his moisturizing cream are in his bathroom, Louis’ favorite cup is here and all of Louis’ coats are hanging on his coatrack. 

Louis sleeps over every day of the week and goes grocery shopping for him when Harry doesn’t have time and cleans the flat even though Harry has a cleaning lady. 

Louis still works in the pub and he still saves money for Uni and he still supports his family as much as he can and Harry can’t take it any longer. 

So when he comes home after a long day of work and sees Louis cuddled up on the sofa waiting for him he knows he has to address the topic. 

„Louis?“

„Babe.“, he mumbles and looks up at Harry through sleepy eyes. Harry’s heart jumps twice and he asks himself if that’s ever gonna stop. 

„I need to talk.“ 

Louis suddenly turns pale and sits up immediately. „You’re breaking up with me.“ 

Harry chuckles and shakes his head. „God no, quite the opposite, really.“ 

He looks slightly relieved but still careful. „You’re proposing to me?“ 

Harry barks out a loud laugh and shakes his head again. „Nope.“ 

He sits down next to him and gives him a tender kiss on the lips. „Please don’t push me away, okay? Listen to me and try to see things in perspective.“ 

„Okay…“ 

„I want you to go to University and become a teacher. „

„No!“, Louis shouts and crosses his arms over his chest. 

„Louis, you said you would listen to me and see things in perspective.“ 

„No. I know where this is going, and my answer is no.“ 

„I want to pay for you.“ 

„No.“ 

„And I want you to officially move in with me.“ 

„Yes to the moving in part. No to the money.“ 

„Louis. I have way too much money on my bank account. Money that I don’t even need. And I already gave tons to charity, tons to my parents and invested a huge amount of money myself. Your university fund? That’s like five percent of my entire income. It is absolutely nothing to me, but means EVERYTHING to me, do you get that?“ 

Louis shakes his head and refuses to look at him. 

 

„Louis. I want nothing but the best for you. You made me complete. You make me happy. And you deserve so much more than to work in an irish pub just so you can pursue your dream. I want you to be happy.“ 

„I am happy. I like that pub. And one day I will have enough money so that I can..“ 

Harry interrupts him. „So that you can do what? Go to uni then? When you’re thirty? If you accept the money I’m willing to invest in you. You can work a lot sooner in a job you actually enjoy doing whilst earning a lot more money that you do now. You can give me the money back if you really want to which you don’t have to do but if that’s what makes you happy then okay. And you can support your family. Maybe earn enough money for Lotti to go to uni when she’s in that age.“ 

Louis bites his lip and Harry knows that he hit a soft spot. He knows that bringing his family and Lotti into the game will change things and he was right. Louis lets his arms fall to his sides and sighs. 

„I don’t want to accept money from you, Harry. Don’t you understand?“ 

„Theoretically, yes. You’re too proud and too ambitious and I get and respect that. But honestly? You would be fucking stupid if you didn’t. I’m opening you doors you’d never be able to go through by yourself and that’s okay. I had help to. I had people who believed in me and helped me. I received tons of money from Simon Cowell when I had nothing and look where I am now. I know that you’re just like me. There is no one I have more faith i in and trust more than you.“ 

„I hate you, Harry. How do you manage to always convince me even though I don’t want to give in? There’s something about you that makes me go soft every single fucking time.“, Louis groans and crawls on top of Harry and sits down on his lap. He wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulders and hugs him tightly. 

„I don’t know how to thank you. I’m not good…-“

„Shhh. Shut up. You know how you can thank me? By going to uni. By working hard. By getting good grades. By being a good boy and by making me proud, okay?“ 

 

„This feels so weird. I feel like you’re my daddy and I’m your spoilt brat.“ 

Harry barks out a loud laugh at Louis’ comment. „I’ll be anything you want me to be. Even your daddy.“ 

Louis giggles and kisses Harry. „I like you best as just Harry.“ 

 

——————

>> Epilogue <<

 

„HARRY!“, Gemma shouts and throws herself onto Harry, places kisses all over his face and presses him closer to her. „I can’t believe you made it!“ 

„Well, I promised you, didn’t I?“, Harry smiles and kisses her cheek. 

„Oh, babe, you have lipstick all over your face, I’m sorry!“, Gemma giggles and tries to rub away some of the lipstick. 

She looks very pretty. Her hair is now blonde and short and she wears a wonderful blue dress which makes her eyes stand out and she looks so mature Harry wonders when they grew up. 

„You look fantastic, Gem. Happy birthday!“ 

„So do you, bro. And thank you. Turning thirty feels weird.“ 

Harry clears his throat and then steps back a little. „Gemma, this is Louis. My boyfriend.“ 

„Oh, Louis. You don’t have to introduce him, it’s like I know everything about him already. Hi, I’m Gemma, I’m his brilliant older sister, who’s much more attractive and intelligent than him.“ 

Louis grins and takes her hand. „Nice to meet you, much more attractive and intelligent Styles sibling.“ 

She laughs and Harry grins. „Ah, I like that boy. What a great choice, Harry. Really. I always thought you’d date some retarded model who has a weird face and an even weirder body but this cream slice is a jackpot.“ 

Louis blushes and tries to hide his smile and Harry pulls him closer and presses a soft kiss on his forehead. 

Gemma looks at them endeared and gets out her phone. „I have to take picture of you two.“ 

They pose for a second as Gemma snaps the picture and then make their way inside the house to look for Harry’s mum. 

The house is wonderfully decorated and Harry knows for sure that his mum and Gemma have spent two weeks of shopping and decorating and painting for this fantastic outcome. 

All of the guests have gathered in the huge garden and Gemma’s boyfriend and a few of her friends are barbecuing outside. 

There’s some pop indie music playing and Harry really hopes that Louis feels at least a little comfortable since he doesn’t know anyone but one look at his boyfriend and he knows that’s not a problem. 

Louis has a smile spread over his face and bops his head to the sound of the music as they walk inside and make their way towards the kitchen. 

„Mum!“, Harry says once they’re inside and he finally sees his mum close to the fridge preparing some salad. 

„Harry! I can’t believe you’re here!“, she shouts and immediately drops her spoon and hurries over to Harry. 

She hugs him and kisses him on the cheek as she greets him and Harry only realizes now how much he’s missed her. He definitely needs to visit more often. 

„I promised!“, Harry argues but grins as his mum claps her hands together. 

„Mum. Please meet Louis. The man by my side.“ 

Louis smiles softly and Harry winks at him as his mum hugs him tightly. „It’s very nice to meet you, Louis. I’ve heard a lot about you and I couldn’t wait to finally meet you in person. You are so handsome, wow, Harry. Good choice.“ 

„MUM!“, Harry groans but Louis only laughs. 

„Thank you for that compliment! It’s very much appreciated and I’m very happy to meet you, too.“, Louis says and Harry knows his mum is already head over his for him. Who wouldn’t with Louis’ cheekiness and his charm? 

They chat for a while and talk about work and general stuff when his mum asks the big question. 

„And what do you do, Louis? Are you working or..?“ 

Louis bites his lip and blushes. 

Harry presses a kiss on his forehead and answers proudly. „He started uni a few weeks ago. He’s becoming a teacher.“ 

His mum’s eyes widen in awe and she looks so pleased, Harry wants to kiss her too. 

„That’s brilliant. What a good choice. We have terrible teachers and we really do need younger ones who are ambitious and love what they do.“ 

„That’s why I wanted to become a teacher in the first place.“, Louis admits shyly. „I think it’s great to influence young people’s life’s and motivate them to stay on track.“ 

He couldn’t have said anything better. His mum jumps a little and is absolutely delighted. Louis has done a perfect job. 

„How wonderful!“, she says and looks so happy, Harry opens her arms for her and pulls her close to her chest. „I’m so proud of you! I can’t believe how far you’ve come. And now you have such a lovely partner. It’s truly wonderful.“ 

Harry winks at Louis, saying without words that he was absolutely perfect with his mum and Louis grins, satisfied with himself. 

————————

It’s already in the evening and Louis and Harry have decided to escape for a while and settle down on the big swing in the back of the garden. 

The decoration is still everywhere, the chains of light are on and there are still a few people who didn’t leave just yet but Harry and Louis enjoy the moment and Louis cuddled closer to Harry’s chest. 

„This was amazing. Thank you for taking me with you today.“, Louis mumbles and presses a soft kiss on Harry’s hand. 

Harry huffs out a laugh. „Louis, you were perfect today. My sister and my mum are in love with you. I wouldn’t be surprised if they adopted you soon.“ 

Louis laughs quietly. „They’re lovely women. Really. You’re really lucky.“  
„So are you. Your family is extraordinary. They’re all so lovely people with wonderful characters.“ 

„I guess we’re both very lucky.“, Louis mumbles and Harry nods. 

„We are.“ 

„I remember the first time I saw you months ago. I had a really long shift and the people in the pub were really rude that night. 

And you stood there in your ridiculously expensive suit and looked grumpy as fuck but jesus, you were so hot. I couldn’t believe my eyes. 

And then you actually started flirting with me and I was like: What? Is this real? Is this happening?“ 

Harry giggles because he remembers that night just as well. „I was so tired and frustrated during that time and then there was you in that stupid elf costume and all I could think about was how annoyingly cute you looked. It was really embarrassing.“ 

„I can’t believe I was brave enough to actually talk to you as you were about to leave. And give you my number! Jesus Christ, that was so dumb.“ 

„That was so brave! I was so amazed by you I would’ve said yes to anything.“ 

„Just imagine if I hadn’t done that.“ 

„It wouldn’t have been any different.“ 

„Why not?“, Louis asks and turns around to face Harry. 

„I would’ve done everything in my power to find you.“ 

Louis grins. „Stalker.“ 

„Louis?“, Harry eventually says and takes a deep breath. He’s going to do it. He’s going to do it. 

„Harry?“ 

„I’m in love with you.“

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some comments, always makes my day :) xxx


End file.
